Unforgiven
by MelindaPotter
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?
1. Past

Summary: The past come back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It is own by the genius Stephenie Myer. Don't sue me!!!!

A/N: Hey everybody. This is my first Twilight fic so I am new at writing this genre. Constructive criticism is welcome but flaming will be ignored. Anyway enjoy!

_Intro and Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: Past 

_Some say that the past will come back to haunt you. Some believe that's true. _

_Some don't. But as they say the past never dies. _

_So how can we expect the past not to catch up with us, even if it takes a hundred years?_

Edward lay on Bella's bed with her lying beside him. He looked at his sleeping beauty and smiled softly. He loved watching her sleep but at times his mind wandered. And tonight it was wondering back to a time that he barely remembered. He could remember his Mom's face though he couldn't imagine her voice; the same could be said about his Dad. However, there was someone else someone close to him that he couldn't picture at all. Carlisle and he have talked about her several times but Carlisle was careful never to think of her face. As he laid there and thought about the girl he found himself thinking about when he made his first kill.

_He had somehow got away from Carlisle. The burn in the back of his throat was excruciating as he walked into his old house. Everywhere he looked he saw his parents. Suddenly he heard a small sound came from the living room. As he got closer he heard soft sobbing. He rounded the corner he saw a young girl sitting on the floor crying over a picture. As he stepped closer she turned around sharply her bronze hair flying. Just then a delicious smell hit his senses and without thinking he lunged at her…_

Edward shook his head to get rid of the image. He didn't even know who the young girl was. And Bella wonder why he referred to himself as a monster. Yet he couldn't help but wonder who this girl was and why she was so important to him.

The next morning came quickly for him. Charlie was up and gone around five a.m. for his fishing trip which meant all he had to do was wait another two to three hours for his beloved to open her eyes. Edward focused his thoughts on his beautiful Bella so the memory of the girl wouldn't come back. He was relieved when Bella's eyes fluttered open. She rested her head on his chest as she looked at him.

"Morning." They both said at the same time which caused blood to rush to Bella's cheeks. Edward slowly brought her face to his to kiss her but before their lips could connect his cell phone went off. He sighed and looked at it.

"Alice. This better be good." He listened for a few seconds then frowned.

"Ok we'll be over soon." He then hung up the phone and turned to Bella.

"What?" Bella asked seeing the somber look on his face.

"I don't know. She just said for you and me to come to the house." Edward looked annoyed and slightly concerned that his baby sister didn't elaborate but shrugged it off.

"Well give me a human moment and I'll be ready." Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile then released her so she could go get dressed in peace. Knowing that Bella would make it back in record time Edward crossed her room to sit in her rocking chair and wait. Sure enough ten minutes later Bella walked back in wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Edward watched her as she put on her socks and her beige hiking boots. It was only after she pulled her hair back in a clip that she became aware he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked as a blush crept across her face. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are."

"Well as much as I would love to stand her and let you shower me with compliments we have to get to your house."

"True." He captured her lips in one last kiss before they both made their way down tohis Volvo that was parked in the driveway.

"How'd the Volvo get here?" Bella asked as she got in.

"Emmett and Rose just dropped it off." Edward replied as the engine roared to life. 'God I hope there's nothing serious going on.'

A/N: Good, bad, quit writing and go live under bridges with all the other sucky writers. R&R


	2. Vision

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Ok so it wasn't a very invigorating first chapter. This ones better I promise. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2: Vision

As usual Edward and Bella made it to his house in record time due to his breakneck driving speeds. Edward would tell something was wrong the second he pulled into his driveway. Alice and Carlisle were reciting the lyrics of their favorite songs in their head in a desperate attempt to block him out of their thoughts.

"Carlisle" Edward called as he walked into the living room. The second the words were out of his mouth Carlisle, Alice, and Esme appeared next to them. Edward looked at them apprehensively.

"What's going on?"

"Alice had a vision of a female arriving." Carlisle said calmly.

"When?"

"I'm not sure. But it was sunny."

""That would be tomorrow." Edward said automatically. "Bella and I were planning a trip to the meadow." He explained answering their curious stares.

"Oh, and Edward, there's something else…" Alice said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"She's like us." Edward was silent as he tried to figure out what this could mean.

"One of the Denali group?" He asked quietly.

"No, I've never seen her before." Alice said as she started reciting Canadian pledge of allegiance in her head. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what they were hiding from him.

"I'll be right back." Edward said as he directed Bella towards the stairs. When they got her to his room he sat her down on the couch.

"I need you to stay here. I have to have a private conversation with my family." He said calmly although she could tell he was annoyed.

"They're blocking you from their thoughts aren't they?" She asked smiling smugly.

"You know you are entirely too perceptive for your own good." He captured her lips in a kiss that made her dizzy then whispered in her ear. "Stay." Exactly one second later he was standing next to Carlisle with his arms crossed.

"What is going on here?" he asked quietly again anger clear in his tone. A sense of calm suddenly tried to settle over him but he looked over at the kitchen. "Stop it Jasper." Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie appeared out of the kitchen, Jasper smiled apologetically.

_Son, I am just trying to protect you. The truth may be hard for you to bear._

"Not knowing is worse Carlisle; especially if Bella could get hurt because of it." Carlisle sighed then led Edward over to a seat next to Esme. She put a hand on his back then Alice let the image flood into his mind.

_A young girl stood among the flowers in the meadow. The sun shone down on her making her skin sparkle like diamonds. Her copper colored hair fell in intricate waves down to below her shoulders. Her honey colored eyes seemed to look right at him then she snarled making her innocent face turn to that of a monster._

Edward was shaking as the vision ended. He slowly rocked back and forth lost in his own memories; his memories of that same girl with green eyes sparkling with happiness, then frozen in fear, and finally contorted in rage. The only other time the Cullen's have seen him like this was when they were waiting in the hospital as the doctor's treated her after James' vicious attack. Speaking of Bella, she chose this moment to walk into the living room. After she registered Edward's apparent pain she was immediately beside him.

"Edward? Edward! What's wrong with him?!" She asked frantically to Carlisle who immediately knelt in front of his son.

"Edward, snap out of it. You're scaring Bella." That finally broke him out of his trance and he smiled at her weakly before turning to Carlisle.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked seriously.

"I have a good idea you tell me if I'm right."

"Christina…" Edward said faintly.

A/N: Well is this chapter any better. And for those of you asking where's Jacob. This is set between the second and third book so he won't be a factor. I am fiercely team Edward and I am not putting Jacob in this one. I might write one with him in it later but this story centers on Edward, Bella, and the mysterious Christina. Speaking of which Who is she??? I'll leave you to ponder on that. R&R


	3. Mistrust

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Oh to anyone out there looking for a good twilight story besides mine ;o) Check out assilem27's story it's awesome. Anyway on with the chapter. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Mistrust

Carlisle sat at the kitchen table looking at his hands as his first 'son' paced in front of him. Alice had taken Bella home and promised to stay with her until Edward wrapped this up. Bella could tell he was furious about something so she didn't argue as she was towed away by Alice. Esme and the rest of the family tried to give them as much space as possible while still being within earshot. Carlisle finally looked up to see Edward's eyes blazing into his.

"Why?" Edward finally hissed at him.

"Edward, please. Just sit down and listen to me. I had to get you out of there. I didn't have a choice."

"Funny, you're the one who always told me that there's always a choice."

"Not in this case. I had to get you out of there before you attacked someone else!" Carlisle said desperately.

"So you just left her?!"

"Yes, I needed to get you away from there."

"So why didn't you go back and get her?!" Edward yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Because you were my first priority, I had to take care of you. I promised your mother I would." Edward slammed his hands down on the table causing it to buckle.

"THAT WAS MY BABY SISTER, DAMN IT!!!!!" He said finally breaking down.(A/N: All together now. OMG!!!!!! Didn't see it coming did you ;p)

"Edward, son, trust me I…"

"TRUST YOU?!?!? How can I do that Carlisle? How can I ever do that again?" Carlisle flinched as though Edward had hit him and could only watch as he stormed out of the kitchen. As he was coming back downstairs with a bag he ran into Esme at the foot of the stairs.

"Edward, please don't do this." She asked softly. He kissed her cheek then looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to get away from here for a few days before I do or say something I regret. I'll be at Bella's most of the time. I love you, Esme." He walked out the door without looking back. Esme looked over at her husband who was standing at the kitchen door before turning and walking up the stairs.

For the first time in a long time Carlisle lost his composure and sank to his knees in the kitchen door. He was content to just sit there but a strong pair of arms pulled him up and led him over to the couch. He looked over and was shocked to see Rosalie sitting next to him.

"It's ok." She said in a soft voice as she glared out the window at Edward's fading Volvo. "It's going to be ok."

A/N: Hope you guys like this. It was harder to write than anticipated. Good news though it's my last week of school so I should be able to update very soon. Until then R&R.


	4. Taking Sides

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm too tired for more than a greeting. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4: Taking Sides

As he drove away from the house Edward picked up his cell and dialed Alice's number. She picked it up the second before she heard it ring.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"No. Is Bella ok?"

"Yeah she's just a little worried about you."

"Put her on."

"Edward are you ok?" Her angelic voice caused his famous crooked smile to appear.

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."

"Love you, too. Alice wants to talk back to you."

"Of course she does." Bella smiled and handed the phone back to Alice.

"Edward, what happened?"

"As if you don't already know." He heard her sigh at his dodge of the question.

"I'm with you Edward. No matter what."

"I don't want you taking sides in this, Alice. This is between Carlisle and I."

"I don't care, Edward. What he did was wrong. If anyone can sympathize I can." Edward shuddered at her subtle reminder of James.

"Thanks Alice. Its nice to know someone thinks I have a right to be mad. I'll be there in a minute." Edward flipped the phone closed and sighed This was going to be a rough couple of days.

As he pulled into the yard he heard Alice's thoughts and he knew he would have to set her straight. This was between him and Carlisle she needed to stay out of it. Since Charlie was gone he ran up the steps to Bella's room. She practically flew into his arms.

"Are you ok?" she said finally.

"Yeah, I'm good. Alice a word. Be right back." As soon as they got out of Bella's earshot he turned to her. "Go home."

"But Edward..."

"No! Listen to me. I've done made Esme lose one of her 'children' today. We aren't going to make it two. Go home." Alice sighed knowing she couldn't argue with that. As she walked away she turned back.

"You're going to the meadow tomorrow." she said it as a statement not a question.

"Yes I am."

"I'll be back over tomorrow to sit with Bella. I might take her shopping or something."

"Thanks Alice."

"Its what sisters are for."

Rosalie stood pacing in front of her bed seething at Edward. As if bringing Bella in and threatening their family wasn't enough he had to go and practically destroy the man that had been a father to all of them. She heard the purr of Alice's car as it pulled in the drive and she suddenly decided to talk to her sister. She crossed the hall just as her sister's door shut. As she opened the door she heard the creak of of wood breaking. Rosalie walked in and saw her little sister breaking her bedpost over her knee.

"You're furious with him too huh?" Rose said as she sat down on what remained of Alice's bed.

"How can I not be? I mean can you believe him?"

"I don't know what was Edward thinking?" Rosalie said throwing up her hands Alice suddenly froze.

"Edward? I was talking about Carlisle."

"Excuse me?! What did Carlisle do?"

"You mean besides hiding the fact that Edward turned his sister and then Carlisle left her!"Alice yelled.

"That's no reason for him to turn his back on the man that has been a father to all of us!" Just then Jasper and Emmett pulled the two apart.

"Enough you two." Jasper said making the mood of anger disappear. Alice looked back at her sister angrily then walked out of the room.

Jasper followed her out and then shook his head. "One little mistake is tearing this family apart."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. R&R.


	5. Christina

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: I know I'm soooo late. So I won't keep you from the story. Enjoy!!!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5: Christina

Edward sat in Bella's rocking chair next to the window and waited for dawn. Charlie had left thirty minutes ago and dawn was just a few minutes away. He could vaguely make out his little sisters thoughts and they were growing louder by the second. After half a minute he could hear them as clearly as he heard his own and seconds later he saw her car pull into the yard. She was upstairs just a few seconds later.

"How was your night?" she asked sympathetically.

"Ok, yours?" she sighed and let the fight with Rose flash through her mind. Edward flinched at the thought. This whole secret was tearing his family apart.

"I have to make this right and fast."

"Edward, are you sure you want to go to the meadow today? Maybe if we lay low she'll just go away."

"I can't just ignore this Alice. I can't. Will you watch over Bella?"

"Sure, you're leaving already?"

"If I wait till she wakes up it will be that much harder to leave her." He leaned over and kissed her forehead she shivered but didn't wake up. "Take care of her, Alice."

"Of course and Edward be careful."

He smiled then disappeared down the stairs in a blur. The drive to the meadow gave Edward time to think back on the few memories he had of Christina. He sat in his Volvo for a long moment when he got to the woods leading into the meadow. Finally he took a deep breath and got out of the car. For the first time in the past two days, he didn't think about anything while he was running, he just gave himself over to his instincts. However, as he got to the trees that surrounded the meadow he stopped and gained control of himself and his emotions before he stepped out into the sunlight. There in the middle of it, basking in the bright sunlight, was Christina. As Edward stood there slightly stunned to see his little sister this way she turned to him. Her bronze hair blew lightly in the breeze and her honey colored eyes seemed to glow as bright as the sun. He dropped to his knees as he looked at her pale skin that once flushed red like Bella's and was now paler than a corpse.

"Christina..." He finally choked out.

"Hello Edward. It's been so long." She said with a edge to her voice. She waited for his reply but after a few seconds it was clear that he didn't have one.

"Nothing to say, Brother?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"You've changed so much." He whispered.

"That happens when you've been bitten by a vampire." she replied sarcastically.

"I..."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your apologies. There's only one thing I want to know from you. WHY???"

"I couldn't control myse..."

"I don't mean why did you attack me. I meant why did you leave me?!" She yelled causing the trees around the meadow to shake.

"I didn't want to..." Edward whispered.

"THEN WHY DID YOU???" She yelled again this time a tall oak fell in the distance.

"I..."

"It wasn't his fault." A quiet voice floated over to them and both turned to the side and saw Carlisle step out into the sunlight. Edward was so distracted by his sister he didn't even hear his father's thoughts.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen. Nice of you to join us. What was that you were saying?" The edge was back in her voice.

"It wasn't his fault. I pulled him off of you and got him away from there. I thought you were already dead and I didn't want to stick around to find out."

_So it wasn't his fault. Well that solves my guilt problem. I won't feel guilty about killing the doctor who took my family away from me. _Christina thought bitterly. Edward's eyes widened when he saw her drop into a attacking stance.

"Then you won't mind taking the punishment for it doctor." She growled.

"If it saves my son then no I won't." Before Carlisle could blink Christina had already launched herself at him.

A/N: I know evil place to leave it but if you review I won't make you wait so long next time. No, I'm kidding I'm no blackmailer or am I??? R&R


	6. Hurt

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: I know that last ending was evil so I decided not to leave you guys hanging too long. Anyway, enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6: Hurt

Before Edward knew what he was doing he flew into Christina's side and held her firmly to the ground. She looked up at him with fury in her eyes, although, she didn't struggle to get out of his tight grip.

"Let go of me!" She hissed through her teeth.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. I can't let you hurt him."

"You mean you would choose him over me!" Christina asked him incredulously.

"I don't want to choose between the two of you but if you attack him you'll die." Edward explained sadly.

"You're going to kill me, Edward?" She asked almost faintly.

"No, I would never do that, but they would." He nodded in Carlisle's direction. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper now stood in front of him all of them growling fiercely at her. She looked back into Edward's eyes.

"I won't just give up. I'll make him pay or die trying." She said angrily.

"Make him pay for what? I'm the one that bit you!" Edward reasoned desperately.

"But you didn't leave me alone, not knowing if I was dying. Then praying that I would when the pain hit and finally feeling the guilt after I realized how many people I had killed. I was prepared to kill you for that if I would kill my own brother what makes you think I'm just going to let him go just because he has a few protectors."

"Christina, please. I don't want to have to hurt you but I won't let you hurt him." Edward said his voice taking on a pleading tone.

"You will do what you must and so will I." Edward looked at her with sadness in his eyes then got up off of her. She was on her feet in a second glaring at all of them. Carlisle stepped forward slightly with Emmett and Jasper right beside him.

"Is there not anything I can do that would make this right?" Carlisle asked pleadingly

"Something you can do?! You could tell your sons to stand aside."

"Christina, I know you're angry. But..."

"But what Edward?! You think I can just let this go?! You think I can just pretend that he didn't take away everything from me?!" She yelled again and Edward knew that if such a thing were not impossible she would be crying.

"You're right." Carlisle said bowing his head in shame. "None of the good I have done can make up for what I've done to you and by association to someone I've come to think of as my son."

"Feeling guilty now, Dr. Cullen? It's a little late now don't you think? I will see you soon Doctor." Edward and the others watched as she backed away and then sprinted out of the meadow. As she disappeared into the trees Edward turned back to Carlisle.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a low voice.

"No."

"She's wrong, Carlisle. All of this isn't your fault. I realize that now."

"I should have done something."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we stop her." Emmett almost growled out.

"What do you mean 'stop her'?" Edward asked looking like he was about to collapse.

"Edward, we can't let her hurt Carlisle." Jasper reasoned as his brother took a shaky step back away from them.

Edward froze as he heard what Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were thinking.

_Kill her._

A/N: Ok, now I need some help. I have no idea how I am going to end this one. Please give me some ideas, please. R&R


	7. Comfort

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: I know I am sooo late but in my defense I went on a video kick. I've made about 20 videos on youtube this summer. If you want to see them go to my profile and a link to my webpage will be there. Anyway Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 7: Comfort

Bella was pacing back and forth and getting more and more nervous as the minutes passed. Every few seconds she looked out the window hoping praying she would see the Volvo pull up in the yard. She glared over at Alice who was rocking in her old rocking chair.

"I can't believe you let him go alone, Alice."

"Bella, calm down. He's on his way here now."

"He is?" No sooner had she got the question out Edward pulled into the drive way. Alice looked out the window and frowned as he walked up to the house.

"Bella, I need you to wait here." Before she could argue Alice disappeared. She appeared in the kitchen just as Edward collapsed in one of the chairs.

"Edward?" She said in a careful voice.

"What do I do Alice? How can I choose between my baby sister and the man that has become a father to me?"

"It doesn't have to be that way. Let me see what I can do. Just stay here until I let you know something ok." He nodded slowly and stiffened when Alice hugged him from behind.

"Its going to be ok." She promised quietly then sprinted out the door.

Edward sat there for a few more seconds before he rose and made his way up to Bella's room as soon as the door was opened she flew into his arms.

"Oh Edward, I was so worried." He held her close but she could still feel the stiffness in his embrace.

"Edward, what is it?" He couldn't answer right away so he just rested his head in her shoulder. It was a few seconds before she noticed that he was shaking. "Edward?"

Edward tore himself from her grasp and began pacing in the small room. Sensing that he was loosing control he picked up the closest thing to him which happened to be Bella's boom box and crushed it easily in his hands. Bella flinched slightly then walked over to he and took hold of his arms. He allowed her to lead him over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. She knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes she saw a torrent of emotions chief among them was anger and pain.

"Edward, what happened?" He sighed then explained what happened in the meadow and the thoughts of his family.

"Edward, I know your angry but you have to calm down."

"I know Bella but its easier said than done. I have to figure out a way to stop this. I can't believe everyone involved in this. First Carlisle lies to me, then Christina tries to kill him and now Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett want to kill the only biological member of my family I have left. I can't handle this."

"Yes you can. You are the strongest most intelligent man I ever met. It will be ok." Edward looked into her eyes for a few seconds longer then pulled her into his lap.

"What would I do without you?" He asked as he hugged her tightly.

"You tell me you've been doing it for the past ninety years or so." Her laughter was cut off when he kissed her.

A/N: Help!!!! I need ideas plot bunnies anything. I have no idea where I am going with this. Until next time loyal readers R&R


	8. Discussions and Plans

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: YAY!!! Another Chapter! Not much to say. Hope you enjoy it!!!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8: Discussions and Plans

Alice's POV

I drove up the driveway and into the garage. I knew I had to see a way out of this, for Edward's sake. Either way proposed could be emotionally devastating for him. My silent heart broke at the look of hopelessness and pain in his eyes. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Jasper met me at the door I welcomed his comforting arms wrapping around me.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered. I separated from him and shook my head. We both knew that was a lie. I walked into the living room where I heard the heated voices of my family.

"Alright Alice you can put an end to this discussion. What do we do?" Emmett demanded.

"I don't know. I can barely see her. I can't even see what we do about her."

"Is there any way she could know about your power?" Esme asked quickly.

"I don't see how." I said doubtfully.

"Its always a possibility." Carlilse finally said from the table. I looked over at him and another surge of grief swept through me only to be quickly replaced with comfort. I glared at Jasper then looked back at Carlisle. I had been so concerned with Edward's pain I failed to remember that Carlisle was also suffering from this.

"But it doesn't feel like she's avoiding my visions it almost feels like she's blocking me. I saw her coming, after all, I also saw her in the meadow. Its like she's blocking me but she can't control it."

"Are you suggesting that that's her power?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Its certainly possible." I said as I glared at her. Rosalie had absolutely no compassion. She couldn't understand why Edward was so upset to lose someone who threatened our family, never mind the fact that the person was his own sister. Almost as though she could read my mind she got up from her spot next to Emmett and stood in front of me.

"Look Alice. I don't like this any more than you do but if it comes down to a choice between her and Carlisle well…"

"I know that Rosalie. But is that our only two options ?" I yelled as I looked around the room. Rosalie turned away from me shaking her head, Emmett was staring at the floor silent for once. I finally turned to Jasper, my last hope, he looked into my eyes then pulled me down into a chair.

"Alice, Edward tried to talk to her she won't listen." I jerked my hands from him and shot to my feet.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Do you mean to tell me that we either murder her or watch her murder Carlisle?! That that's our only options?!" Jasper rose to his feet to try and comfort me but I backed away from him and into Esme's arms. She gently led me over to the opposite side of the room.

"Alice is right." Carlisle said in a low voice.

"Carlisle…" Emmett started.

"Let me finish Emmett. There has to be a way to resolve this without someone having to die. I can't have that on my conscience."

"But how?" Esme asked softly. Suddenly I heard myself gasp as I was taken over by a vision. I stood with Jasper in the woods behind the house, somehow I could tell it was taking place tomorrow. Christina stepped out from behind a tree and came toward us. She looked calm and peaceful before we began talking. I was thrown out of the vision and looked up at the concerned faces around me.

"She's coming here tomorrow… to talk."

"To talk? Are you sure that's why she's coming?" Jasper asked me doubtingly. I turned to glare at him.

"Now you doubt my visions?"

"No but…that doesn't make any sense. She had no interest in talking today."

"Maybe she wasn't talking to the right person." He looked at me for a few seconds before realization flashed across his face and he smiled.

"If anyone can relate to what she's going through its you." I said gently.

"That's just crazy enough to work." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'll call Edward and tell him the plan. And find out if he wants to come home or stay at Bella's." I stepped up to the window and stared out. As I pulled out my cell I thought to myself.

_Please let this work._

A/N: Hope you guys like that chapter. I am starting school Monday so I don't know when I will get the next chapter up bear with me. Until then R&R!!!


	9. Preparations

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: I know I am so late school has been crazy. If it makes you feel any better I haven't updated any of my stories since August and I am acing my classes YAY!!!! But tomorrow is my last day till after the first so I can really concentrate on my stories. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9: Preparations 

Edward's POV

I sat in Bella's rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth as I watched her sleep. However, even my beautiful Bella couldn't stop Alice's and my conversation from replaying in my mind as well as the consequences should her plan fail. I knew too well that should her plan not succeed I would lose one part of myself. The question was which part was I the most willing to give up.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a warm hand touching my own. I glanced up into those beautiful brown eyes that had so quickly become my salvation. In my dazed state Bella had woken up and was now kneeling in front of me her face ashen with worry.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked as I practically drown in those intense brown eyes. I finally snapped out of my stupor when I heard the frantic worry that colored her voice. I slowly pulled her into my lap and sighed.

"I'm fine, love. Just thinking."

"It's going to be ok, you know." I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you are so confident."

"I know, aren't you normally the confident one?"

"I am. But things rarely stay normal anymore. Do you need a human moment before we head out?"

"Can I have two?"

"Sure, but hurry we have to be there by eight-thirty."

"I'll be back before you can miss me." She said then kissed me and ran out the door. I shook my head at her retreating back.

_She always seems to surprise me. _I thought to myself as she got dressed. In what seemed like seconds she was back wearing a simple pair of khakis and my favorite dark blue sweater. I growled softly in the back of my throat at how beautiful she was. She was far too tempting for her own good. I internally shook my head to clear the impure thoughts from it.

A few seconds later we were in my Volvo and then thanks to my incredibly fast driving we were at my house five minutes later. As soon as I was close I heard the garbled thoughts of my family that ranged from fear to hope to uncertainty to determination. I sighed as I helped Bella out of the car and up the steps to the house.

Alice seemed completely at ease. Her confidence in her visions seemed to have completely returned with that single look into the future. I just wish I could have her sense of confidence. I had seen the vision through her thoughts still I could not be as sure to what the outcome would be as she was. I could only hope that Jasper and Alice could get through to Christina and stop the choice that seemed to be unavoidable.

The only person that seemed to be just as nervous as me was Carlisle. As our eyes locked his mind was suddenly filled with apologies and begging me to forgive him. I smiled at him gently trying to convince him with my eyes that everything was going to be ok. He attempted to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace which made me laugh. Bella looked up at me curiously but I shook my head at her then turned to Jasper and Alice.

"When will she be here?"

"In ten minutes." Alice said confidently.

"Do you want me out there too or…?"

"No. If she sees or sense you she might bolt. We want her to trust us." Jasper answered quickly.

"Ok… I'll listen to her thoughts from here to judge how it's coming. I hope this works, Alice."

"It will, Edward." _It has to. _She added through her thoughts.

I sighed to myself at my little sister's hope. I could not allow myself that hope, the second I did, there was a chance I would lose one person I treasured deeply.

A/N: There are probably about two or three chapters left. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. R&R.


	10. Discussions

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 10: Discussions

Jasper's POV

Edward's emotions were starting to give even me a headache. He was so emotionally unstable right now and this was not the time to loose it. I sent a wave of serenity his way and he smiled over at me.

_Glad to be of help bro. Just keep your emotions in check. You're giving me a migraine._

Edward laughed under his breath a me. I focused on the plan. Alice and I were the front line. Everyone else was reinforcements, in case this got ugly. I hoped, oh how I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I above anyone else knew what that would do to Edward. That pain would only be triumphed by one other tragedy, the greatest tragedy and immortal could face, loosing your mate. Just the thought of it made me hug Alice tighter to me. My darling little pixie looked up at me with confusion but I assured her with the look in my eyes. The connection between Alice and I was a curious thing it was as if we could read each other's minds the way Edward could read everyone else's. Alice and I had always had this connection ever since we first met and I would stake my immortal life that we always would. I was shaken from my random thoughts by Edward's quick voice.

"She's about a mile away. Her thoughts are scattered. She's wondering what to do. It seems as if she is having an internal battle with herself." Alice nodded knowingly then turned to me.

"That's our cue." I nodded then followed her out of the house and into the woods. We easily launched over the stream that ran along the back of the house and continued running into the woods. After a few brief seconds I stopped and so did Alice a yard or so in front of me.

"Let her come to us. Don't startle her." Alice nodded then almost danced over to my side.

A half of a second later I could feel Christina's emotional aura. Her 'storm' was if anything worse than Edward's. The emotions that flew through her ranged from sorrow to rage to heartache to betrayal. Man was this chick giving me a headache. Only a few seconds later did she step out of the shadows. Her eyes glowed with the torrent of emotions that flowed through her. I sent a wave of calm towards her hoping it would help Christina to trust us. She turned her head toward me and raised her eyebrows. It was as if she could tell I was doing it and it was annoying her. I eased off and let Alice take the lead.

"I knew you would come."

"How? I wasn't so sure I would come here myself."

"Oh, you were. Maybe not consciously but you made the decision to come and try to work this thing out."

"I don't want to hurt Edward but I have been hurt so bad. All I can think about is revenge on who left me alone."

"I can relate." Alice said as waves of sadness rolled off of her. Anger filled me as I thought of James. A wave of doubt rolled off of Christina.

"How?"

"I was held in a mental asylum because of my ability to have visions. There I was the favorite of a vampire who worked in the building. James, a hunter vampire, took the challenge of hunting me simply because another vampire desired me. Once it was clear to him that James was after me, he, the vampire who worked in the asylum, freed me and changed me before James could kill me. James killed the other vampire. I awoke alone and scared. My only salvation was was my visions through them I saw Jasper."

"I can not completely relate to you but I can tell you that your beginning was better than mine." I said as I rolled up my sleeves and she stared at the scars that was scattered across my arms. "Plus, the simple fact that I can feel the fear and pain that my prey is in when I kill them has made my life hell. Before, I met Alice that is."

"Yes but you two are through your suffering. You have found each other and are living a happy life. Mine has just begun."

"Listen to me. I can see what you are thinking of doing and know this. Your decision will kill your brother. If you do this it will destroy him. We love Edward as a brother but we will protect Carlisle down to our last breath because he is a father to us all. Please don't do this to our father and brother. Don't do this to your brother."

"I need to think. Tell Edward to meet me in the meadow tomorrow. I will have reached a decision by then. And Alice, Jasper...Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alice said happily. I merely nodded but somehow I felt hope. Mixed up with all the anger and sadness there was now doubt. Doubt about whether she could do this perhaps? I wasn't sure but it was there that much was clear. _This just might work, Edward._


	11. AN

A/N: First off this is not a chapter. I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have so many papers due for my school and I have not had the time to give a chapter that it so rightly deserves. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Now for the good news, I will be out of school for a month at the end of April. I will then update every single one of my stories. I hope you all stick with me through this and again I will update all of these stories at the end of April. In the mean time hope you all are doing well.

Xxx's and Ooo's,

MelindaPotter.


	12. Decisions

Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of a young girl. How is she connected to his past? And why didn't Carlisle tell him about her?

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is so late school was murder this semester. I am doing something to improve my writing. I am taking a creative writing class over the summer. Hopefully it will help my writing. Anyway, Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 11: Decisions

Even after I had heard Christina's thoughts I still couldn't relax. Her thought were a jumbled mess when Alice and Jasper returned from their little talk. The only thing she was positive about was that she had to decide by tomorrow. She seemed to want this over with. Almost as if she was running out of energy to keep doing this after a century. Either way I knew this decision would effect both of our lives considerably. This one decision could kill my father or my sister or both. The only consolation I had was knowing that no matter what Bella would still be by my side at the end of the day. Still losing a loved one is never easy. These thoughts plagued my mind all night as I lay beside my Bella. All too soon I was kissing Bella goodbye and was on my way to the meadow. I took a deep breath and listened for Christina's thoughts as I stepped out into the meadow.

"Christina..."

"Edward I'm so glad you came." I noticed her then she was leaning up against a tree on the far side of the meadow. A second later she was three feet in front of me; from the look of it she had been here all night. As if she could read _my _mind she spoke.

"After I left your house yesterday I came here. Its such a pretty place to relax and think in. I had the whole night to sort out this situation and come to an understanding of why I am here and what I am really angry at."

"Which is?"

"You." Christina said simply.

"I understand." I replied and hung my head waiting for the blow I thought was coming. I would not fight her I couldn't kill my own sister and this was an acceptable alternative. After a few minutes of waiting a her hand raised my head back up so that I could look at her.

"I didn't mean it like that. Do you remember when we were kids, Edward? Do you remember our parents?"

"I only remember their faces. I am sorry to say I did not remember you until I saw Alice's vision of you. It was as if I repressed the memory." I said regretfully. I was ashamed that I had forgotten about her. Even though I knew I couldn't help it. And now, now that she was in front of me I remembered everything like it was yesterday. We were close, closer than most siblings were. She said I was the best big brother ever. And she, she was the world's best sister, so sweet, caring, kind. She was the kind of girl you couldn't help but love and I, I had not only turned her into a monster I had abandoned her. In that moment I hated myself even more than before.

"Edward its ok I don't expect you to remember only to understand. Understand why I thought I had to do this. When Mom and Dad died I was sad, yes, but I could live through it. You practically raised my anyway. On that night when you came in I wasn't grieving over Mom and Dad I had just found out about you. I was told you were dead. And I... I hated you for it. I hated you for leaving me. You made me a promise when we were kids. You said that you would never leave me no matter what. And I hated you for going back on your word. And then when you came in and I saw you I... well I ignored all the things that were different and focused on the fact that you were there. If I wasn't so consumed my grief and relief I would have noticed the pale shin, red eyes, or the enhanced beauty, even though you were already beautiful. But you were there and I focused on that even through the pain of the transformation I fully expected you to still be there when I woke up and if I didn't well you were there by my side as I died. I never expected you to be gone again."

Christina paused to compose herself she took a deep breath and continued. "To have you so close only to have you ripped away from me again was the worst pain I have ever been through. It was even worse than the transformation. Still, I am not angry at Carlisle or at even you. I have realized that it is time for me to get over this and get on with my life."

"I am happy to hear that Christina. If that is the case then stay with us. We would gladly welcome you into our family. Please stay with me Christina." I asked even though I heard the answer in her head.

"You know I was hoping you would ask me to do that. But being here all night has given me a lot of time to think. I have been dependent on you for so long. I don't even know who I am. I was just starting on the journey of self-discovery when I was turned. I feel that I need to complete that journey before you and I can be a family again."

"I understand." I said simply even though I was dying inside. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Could be a year could be a century. I will find you though I have a talent for that." She winked then hugged me tightly. I stepped back from her and knew that it were possible we would both be crying.

"I love you, Chris." I said using my old nickname for her. She smiled brightly.

"Love you too, Ed. Catch ya later" She waved her hand at me then disappeared into the woods. I slowly walked back to my Volvo and resolved to ask Alice if she seen Christina it wasn't that I didn't trust her it was just to make sure. If she did I was sure we would see each other again until then I was relieved at how this had all turned out. I had a new member of my family and could share her with the my other family. Yep, life was definitely good again.

A/N: Ok so this wasn't the best story I have ever done. Still I like it. It was more of a release. An attempt to get rid of some of the writers block that plagued me. Thanks for all of your support.


End file.
